Tire Swing Romance
by Blank Paiges
Summary: Outside the usual hotel that the nations stayed at whenever a meeting occured, there was a playground. The only thing that was of particular interest to the countries was a lone tire swing in the far corner of the playground. USUK, GerIta, Franada.
1. Of Damsels and Heroes

**Hello...it's me again. Yeah. So...um. WAAH! I COULDN'T RESIST; I JUST HAD TO MAKE THIS FANFICTION! I got this idea when I went to the park yesterday and rode on a tire swing.**

**England: You suck at fluff.**

**Me: I **_**know, **_**but I just had to write it!**

**Summary: Outside the usual hotel that the nations stayed at whenever a World Meeting (or any meeting) would occur, there was a playground. The only thing that was of particular interest to the countries was a lone tire swing in the far corner of the playground. That tire swing had seen more than anyone else...America/England (US/UK), Germany/N. Italy, France/Canada...you know. The works.**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Hetalia.**

**Second fanfic! Please read and review and no flames! Thanks so much to the wonderful people that reviewed my first story!**

_**Tire Swing Romance**_

_Chapter 1: Of Damsels and Heroes (US/UK)_

Outside the usual hotel that the nations stayed at whenever a World Meeting would occur, there was a playground. The only thing that was of particular interest to the countries was a lone tire swing in the far corner of the playground. This tire swing had seen more than anyone else...

"Iggy!" Alfred shook his lover, trying to wake him up. "It's morning..get up, Iggy! A new day! Get up and face it!" Alfred hovered over Arthur's face. The Brit opened his eyes briefly, then shut them immmediately as soon as he caught a glimpse of the American.

"Hey! Don't ignore me, Arthur.."

"I have to see your ugly mug first thing in the morning," the Englishman retorted, placing a pillow over his eyes to block the invading sunlight streaming in from the window. "Why wouldn't I ignore you, Alfred?"

America huffed. "Is that Arthur-talk for 'I love you so much Alfred, I can't live without you'?"

England pulled his head out from underneath his pillow and mumbled, "No. It means get the bloody _hell _out of my face before I make you."

Alfred shrugged. "Whatever, man. That's not what you said last night."

Arthur turned a brilliant shade of red before placing the pillow over his face again. "Now I am definitely not getting up." Alfred smirked.

"Come on, Iggy. I've got a great idea for today," Alfred had now resorted to whining, and Arthur was getting irritated.

"No. I'm tired," the Brit shot back. The American frowned.

"Please?"

"No! Let me sleep in peace!"

"Arthur..."

"Alfred..."

Alfred sighed. "Don't make me do this, Iggy," he warned. When Arthur showed no reaction whatsoever, his former colony grinned. "Fine. You asked for it." He grabbed the Englishman's pillow forcibly and then whacked Arthur's face with it. It took Arthur a couple seconds of blinking to comprehend what had just happened. Then his mouth twisted into a foul, cold grin.

"You are so dead, America," he dead-panned. The Brit grabbed another pillow and chucked it at the other laughing man.

"Great! You're awake. Come on, come on, I've got something I want to do today," America cheered. England pinched the bridge of his nose to drive away the threatening headache.

"Fine. I guess it can't be helped."

"Yay!" Alfred cried. Arthur raised an eyebrow at his former colony.

"Alfred?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

The Brit chucked one last pillow at Alfred's face, hard, before chuckling in satisfaction. Alfred frowned childishly.

"Hey! You already got me back for throwing one at you; I don't think I deserve that one!" Alfred whined. Arthur shrugged.

"No, that one was just for fun, you bloody wanker," he explained, and the American laughed in monotone.

"You love me. Anyway, very funny. Now get changed; it's not that far away!"

Arthur inhaled the fresh air and then sighed irritably. How did Alfred somehow manage to talk him into these sorts of things? Well, it obviously wasn't because he _loved _that bloody American wanker! Of course not. That was absolutely ridiculous.

Anyway, Alfred had dragged the Brit all the way to some sort of park not too far away from the hotel. (It was within walking distance.) Arthur still didn't know what captivated America so much that he had to drag him to a _children's play area. _

"There it is, Iggy," America grabbed England's hand and started walking to a tire swing in the far corner of the park. 'Iggy' was busy blushing like a tomato at the feel of his hand in Alfred's to pay attention to where they were going.

"It's a tire swing, Alfred," Arthur sighed for the umpteenth time that day. This was getting ridiculous. "Why did you bring me here?"

Alfred beamed at the Englishman. "Get on the tire, Iggy." Arthur's brain made weird noises.

"W-w-what? Why-why would I do something so-so illogical, you git?" Arthur spat, meaning it to sound threatening, when really, it just emphasized his embarrassment.

"Please?" Alfred had pulled out his signature puppy dog eyes, and Arthur grumbled a little bit before climbing into the tire swing and holding on to the top of the rope.

"You better not do anything dangerous, you bloody-waah!" Arthur was cut off as Alfred pushed the tire forwards. Arthur held on tightly, shouting random curses at his boyfriend, before opening his closed eyes and laughing.

"See, I told you it was fun!" Alfred laughed as he pushed the Brit's back constantly to keep the swing going.

"Alfred, I..woo!" Arthur couldn't help it. It was a lot of fun, even though it was damaging his pride. America smiled. He liked the sound of Arthur's laugh; it was something that was rarely heard.

"Hey, Arthur!" Alfred called. Arthur tried to turn his head, but went against it.

"Yes, Alfred?" Arthur called back, laughing in between.

America smirked. "Heads up, babe!" Then, he pushed the swing insanely hard, and ran up to the front of the swing, holding his arms out. Arthur yelled, then flew right out of the swing and landed in Alfred's arms.

"Alfred, you bloody git!" Arthur shouted, blushing madly. Alfred smiled and placed a kiss on England's forehead, then on his lips. Then he pulled away.

"Once again, the hero saves his damsel!" Alfred announced, placing his forehead on Arthur's and smiling. The Brit attempted to get out of Alfred's arms, but to no avail.

"Is that what this was about?" Arthur muttered against Alfred's face. The American smiled.

"What? Can't I prove that I want to be your hero, Iggy?" America opened his eyes, and sky blue clashed with emerald green. England opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out. Alfred always took his breath away. Instead, he just laughed.

"Now it's your turn to get on the swing, Alfred," Arthur replied, jumping out of his boyfriend's arms. Alfred blinked.

"Eh?"

Arthur grinned and shoved him onto the tire swing.

"H-hey, Iggy! Wha-?"

Arthur placed a soft kiss on Alfred's lips to shut him up. Then the Brit said,

"Damsels can save their heroes too, you know. I like the sound of it. Gives the story a twist." And with that, he pushed Alfred's back, ignoring his boyfriend's screams and protests. Arthur grinned.

Maybe this damsel could have a happily ever after after all.

***sigh* It's done...this practically wrote itself! This is my second fanfic, so please be nice and no flames! Constructive criticism helps too! And yes, I suck at fluff!**

**America: Hey, Iggy, can we go on a tire swing sometime?**

**England: No.**

**Me: Next chapter will be GerIta! xD Bye bye! Please review, or I'll pull out Ivan! :P Just kidding, da.**


	2. Live, Laugh, Love

**Second chapter, ve~! And it's Germany/Italy! X3**

**Italy: Ve~! I like tire swings!**

**Germany: Just don't kill yourself on one, ok?**

**And here. We. Go. *snaps fingers and music starts* Oops. Wrong one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own APH.**

_**Tire Swing Romance**_

_Chapter 2: Live, Laugh, Love_

Outside the usual hotel that the nations stayed at whenever a World Meeting would occur, there was a playground. The only thing that was of particular interest to the countries was a lone tire swing in the far corner of the playground. This tire swing had seen more than anyone else..

Feliciano hummed a little tune under his breath, and sometimes, he sang a little song to go along with it. The song was made up, though, and he was singing about the random things he saw. The Italian couldn't help it, though. He was walking back from the grocery store with Ludwig, and whenever he was around the German, he felt...happier. More alive. You know, than usual.

Ludwig was carrying a few of the groceries that they'd bought at a nearby supermarket, all the while trying to remain the casual, cool, and composed man he was supposed to be in front of the Italian next to him.

Suddenly, something caught Feliciano's eye when the hotel had finally come into view. "Hey~! Ludwig!" The northern part of Italy tugged at the German's shirt sleeve, and said German looked down at him.

"What is it?"

"There's, um!" Feliciano momentarily forgot what he was going to tell Ludwig. Instead, he grinned cutely. "Just follow me! Come on!" The Italian grabbed Germany's free hand (the one that wasn't carrying the groceries) and dragged him to the far corner of the playground. Germany's ears turned pink and he began looking anywhere but at the smaller hand that was embedded in his.

"Ve~! I found it!" Italy pointed at his discovery. A single tire swing attached to a tree by a mere rope. Germany was about to point out that it wasn't exactly very safe-looking, but the pasta-lover had climbed on top of the tire swing, placing his legs around the rope and laughing. He then looked back at his German boyfriend and uttered one word.

"Push!"

"What!" Germany dropped the groceries then, and covered his mouth with his hand. _God, I need to stay in composure...Just, relax. Impress Italy. Come on, Ludwig, goddammit! _

Feliciano blinked a couple times before saying timidly, "Did I say something wrong?" His eyes grew large and wet.

Ludwig panicked. "No, no, Feliciano, you said nothing wrong! I just...I overreacted. About something. I was thinking. About something. And then I just screamed. For no reason. O-okay?" _Oh my God; that was so lame! I really do have a dirty mind...how could I think about __**that **__with just that one word? _He looked over at the brunette. Said brunette blinked a bit more, then beamed.

"Okay, Ludwig!" He sighed, clearly relieved that he had not angered the other nation. "Uh...can you push me?" Ludwig, trying not to blush (and epically failing, too), nodded meekly.

Then, he made sure the groceries were sitting on a nearby bench. The German placed one hand on the rope and the other on Italy's back.

"Hold on tight, okay?" Ludwig ordered. The Italian craned his neck to look at him, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before returning to holding on to the rope.

"Don't worry; I will!" Ludwig's face was practically on fire. He then proceeded to push his boyfriend's back to set the swing into motion.

"Weee! You should try this, Ludwig!" Feliciano hollered joyously, and Ludwig couldn't help but smile with him.

The two sat there for a while, Ludwig constantly pushing against Italy's back to keep the swing going and to hear his laughs and shouts of "Pastaaaa!", and Italy enjoying the feel of Ludwig's hands against his back and the German's laughs and simply _being _with the German he loved so, so much.

Later, the Italian commanded the German laughingly to stop the swing, and as soon as it was stopped, he jumped and gave Ludwig a hug. Germany stuttered a bit, before wrapping his arms around Italy's waist and pulling him closer.

"Ve~!" Italy chirped. "Guess what, Germany?" He pulled away slightly, but Germany's hands were still wrapped around Italy's small form.

"What?" asked Ludwig, smiling. Feliciano grinned.

"Guess to where I love you!"

The German chuckled for a brief moment. "I don't know."

"Guess, ve~!"

"Um, to..." He looked around. "The hotel." The German said, pointing. Feliciano shook his head.

"Nope!" The brunette then leaned in and gave the German a kiss.

"I love you all the way to infinity and _beyond_ beyond and back, Germany! Oh, and..." He wriggled out of the blushing German's grasp and sat down inside the hole of the tire. "I've decided that I love tire swings. Know why?"

Germany shrugged. "Because they're fun?"

"Well, that, and," Italy suddenly looked down, fumbling with his fingers and blushing slightly. "I like how you laugh. You don't laugh often, and..and I enjoy the sound of it. It makes me happy, ve..." Italy was..._blushing?_

The German blinked a few times before giggling, then snickering, and eventually, laughing so hard his stomach hurt. Feliciano looked at his boyfriend, wondering what the heck happened. "Eh?"

Ludwig wiped a stray tear from his eye and placed his hands on top of the tire swing and knelt down so his face was level with Feliciano's and his hands were trapping him in the tire swing. "Guess to where I love you, Feliciano." Ludwig smirked. The Italian blinked at the sudden boldness before squeaking,

"Er...to Germany?" he guessed. Germany smiled.

"Not quite." Then he placed a soft kiss on Italy's forehead and said, "I love you all the way to infinity and beyond _beyond _beyond and back, and so much that I would give my life if it meant protecting yours." Feliciano looked into Ludwig's eyes, and his began to water, but he refused to let them fall, not now.

"B-beyond beyond beyond doesn't exist!" The pasta-lover declared, huffing.

"Now it does," The German grinned. "And you know what?"

"What?" Feliciano asked excitedly.

"You ever want to get me to laugh, you start laughing yourself."

The Italian blinked a couple times, before breaking out into a smile so radiant that it would make you want to puke rainbows. "Okay! Okay!" Then he laughed. The two had no idea how long they stood there just laughing with each other, but they didn't care.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Feliciano checked off _'Ride On A Tire Swing With Ludwig' _as something he should totally do more often.

**Ah, young love! :D It's done! Next chapter is France/Canada! *dies of cute* BUT IT WAS SO SAPPY! I'VE NEVER WRITTEN THIS LEVEL OF SAPPY, AAAAH-*explodes from stress***

**Italy: Ludwig, let's get a tire swing!**

**Germany: What? Er, um...**

**Me: Please review kindly (no flames, please! ;D) and thank you for reading!**

**France: Yes, I'm next! *does happy dance***


	3. Something Special

***cracks knuckles* Alright, I'm going to do this without releasing France's (or my) perverted side! Yeah! I can so do this...**

**France: You know, whenever you say that, you always fail?**

**Me: *headdesk***

**Canada: Um...Ms. Paiges?**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, and *sigh* I probably never will.**

_**READ THIS NOTE: **_**In this chapter, Canada and France's relationship is NOT established yet. Please TAKE NOTE OF THIS.**

**And here. We. Go. *snaps fingers and meteorite falls to earth* Darn, wrong one again! Oh, and this one might be a little longer 'cause I absolutely ADORE Canada.**

_Chapter 3: Something Special_

Matthew Williams took the elevator down to the Lobby of the hotel and sighed wearily. Yesterday, at the meeting, they had gotten nothing done-_What else was new?-_and the fact that he was practically invisible didn't help matters and only boosted his irritation. The countries were having another meeting tomorrow (this one to discuss global warming or something), so the Canadian decided that he would go out for some fresh air today while he still could.

Ignoring the odd looks people gave him when the door to the hotel door supposedly opened by itself-_Am I really that unnoticeable?_-, Canada stepped out into the cool morning. He took a right turn and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

He placed his hands in his Canadian themed jacket and, just as he rounded another corner, collided with someone.

"M-maple!" he yelped and at the same time, whomever he had run into cursed, "_Merde_!"

Matthew placed his hands against the sidewalk and looked at...

"F-Francis?" Matthew stuttered.

"Matheiu?" Francis looked equally shocked, and Matthew noted the dark circles under his eyes. Was he okay?

The Frenchman stood up and offered a hand to the Canadian. He reluctantly took it and stood, brushing off the dirt on his pants.

"Well, well, well!" Francis laughed, causing Canada to jolt at the sudden noise. "Fancy meeting you here, Canada! Say, have you been stalking me, _mon cher_?" Anyone but Matthew would have missed the amount of force that it took for Francis to say that one flirtatious sentence.

Matthew fixed Francis with a hard stare. "France, what's wrong?"

Francis's grin immediately faded and his eyes widened slightly. _He saw through me? _"What?" he asked, his grin returning to his handsome face. Matthew quirked an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" Canada asked. France gulped. The Canadian sighed.

"Come with me, Francis," Matthew sighed, brushing past said Frenchman, surprised by his own bravery. And he wasn't stuttering! How about that. "And be prepared to tell me everything that's on your mind." The Canadian called back.

Francis blinked a couple times before a smirk graced his features; Matthieu was asking him to follow him? The Frenchman hurried after the Canadian.

This day might just get better after all.

The two had said nothing on their walk. Some glances and meaningful looks were exchanged, but no words. Finally Canada turned abruptly, into a playground. Francis blinked for a couple of seconds before following the Canadian. Canada led him to the far corner of the playground, where a lone tire swing attached to the tree by a rope stood. The Frenchman raised an eyebrow.

Matthew slipped into the tire and began pushing himself. He only got a few feet off the ground, but that was okay with him. He liked coming here. "Y-you can sit over th-there," the Canadian said, pointing to a nearby bench as he swung. _Great, I'm stuttering again. _

The Frenchman obliged, watching as the Canadian swung happily, absent-mindedly smiling as he watched Mathieu close his eyes and smile against the wind. Francis's heart gave a little kick as the sun glinted off of the Canadian's hair. Which matched his eyes. And his skin.

"So, wh-what's wrong, eh?" Canada brought his right leg out to stop the swing. Then he placed his hands over the top of the tire and rested his head in his arms, quirking an eyebrow at the Frenchman.

"_Excusez moi_?"

Matthew sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "What's wrong, eh?"

Francis flashed his signature grin. "What makes you think something is wrong, _mon ami_?"

Matthew snapped.

"Damn it, Francis!" he yelled. "St-stop treating me like a kid, okay? I-I mean, you're always smiling and-and joking around, but I know that y-you have feelings too! And I-I just know something's wrong-okay? You h-have circles under your eyes, and you're not as vibrant! I-in fact, th-the entire way here, you said nothing! I _know _something is wrong-and whenever you try to avoid talking to me about it-" _It hurts because I want to know everything about you. _"I just...please." The Canadian huffed, and Francis gawked at him, shocked.

Never had he seen the shy, practically invisible Canadian man so...passionate about something.

He felt his heart rate quicken. _What the hell? _The Frenchman gasped inwardly. _I'm __**never **__the one that falls first! Never, ever, ever! _

Canada looked up at France and frowned sadly. "Tell me whatever's on your mind. You c-can trust me...I promise." Francis felt his heart skip a beat. Again. The third time that day. _Merde, merde, merde. I'm falling for him. I'm falling for him __**first. **__This is not good._

France laughed, but a hint of sadness laced it. "Well, I guess I just now realized...you know. I don't really have anybody that actually loves me."

Matthew blinked. "Huh? E-eh? You don't have someone?"

Francis chuckled. "This is Francis Bonnefoy you're talking about, Matthew! Of course I have _someone, _it's just-"

"No, not like that. I mean something real. Something...special," Matthew asked, his big eyes boring into Francis's. Francis blinked. _How can he act so innocent! Does he know what he's doing to me! Curse you, Mathieu, for making me the lovestruck maiden in this situation!_

"Er, uh..." _Something special, huh? _"I don't think I have anyone like that, _mon cher. _" Francis concluded. "That's what I meant. Nobody loves me for _real. _It's always a one time thing, you know?" The Canadian nodded. So this was what was getting Francis so down? This was what he was so upset over?

Canada's mouth didn't know whether to be wet or dry.

He didn't know how to respond to that; he had nothing to offer.

The two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

Then, the Frenchman stood, a weary smile on his face. "Thanks for listening, Mathieu. I, um...it really helps. I think I should go now." He flashed said Canadian one of his breath-taking smiles and began walking away.

Matthew's mind was on overload as he stared at Francis's departing figure. _I...? No. I don't just want to listen. I want to help you with your problem too. _Matthew pictured Francis as his usual self, smiling, laughing, making perverted comments. _I want you to smile like you usually do. Laugh. I don't love you like this. _His brain barely registered the fact that he had thought "love". _Francis..._The Canadian stared at France's gradually disappearing figure.

_I wonder if, one day, he's going to push me away..._

Matthew pulled himself out of the tire and chased after the Frenchman.

_...and never talk to me about anything..._

"_Francis!_" Matthew cried and launched himself at said Frenchman, wrapping his arms around the slightly taller man's waist and burying his face in Francis's coat. Francis's mind died a little as he felt the Canadian's touch, and how tightly he clung to him, as if he never wanted him to leave.

_...Please don't go. I want..._

The pair stood there for a while, Matthew's head buried in Francis's back. Then Matthew pulled away, and France turned around to look at him.

"Canada?" Francis said.

Matthew looked down and blushed profusely. "Francis..." He hesitated. Then the Canadian lightly pressed his lips against Francis's, and pulled away just as quickly.

Francis's mind died again.

Matthew, obviously ashamed, looked to the side and whispered, "If it's okay with you..." Somehow, the Canadian found the courage to look into Francis's eyes. "I'd-I'd like to be that _something special. _I, um, love...y-mmph!" He was instantly shut up as Francis's lips came crashing against his own. As it went along, the kiss got more intimate; feel free to launch into your imaginitive worlds, fangirls.

Matthew pulled away first, and he was blushing like mad. Francis was grinning like a madman.

"So you _were _stalking me!" Francis said, grabbing Canada's hand and leading him back to the tire swing. He was laughing at Matthew's shrieks and protests.

Matthew smiled though. Francis-_his _Francis-was laughing, and the sound was music to his ears. Francis allowed Matthew to get onto the tire swing.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Matthew asked.

"Oh, just having some fun with you, _mon amour_," Francis winked. Matthew sighed, then, he leaned in to give Francis a peck on the forehead.

"You're obnoxious; do you know that?"

The Frenchman smiled. "I am not. I am simply _creative, _Matthieu."

If the tire swing had had a mouth, it would have said "Awww". But it didn't; and no matter what kind of adorable situations she ran into, she never could. But at least she could sit there, hanging from that tree, watching silently and contentedly as her work was done.

**Um, should I post another chapter? I have no idea what the pairing should be, though...Those last three were my besties! And yes...I can't describe kisses at all. I've never been kissed! xD **

**France: Have you, now?**

**Canada and Me: **_**Francis!**_

**Please read and review and no flames, mon chers! **


End file.
